Love wins over all
by dax0042
Summary: Charlie and Sasha are now married, but she is hiding something from him. Will Charlie's kindness help her tell him what is bothering her, or will the Wild Pack ruin everything? Rated M for a little strong language, a lemon and some violence. Please leave reviews.


(Charlie's P.O.V)

It had been two months since I, Charlie Barkin had gone and found Gabrielle's horn, but along the way I met the most beautiful dog that could have even been called an angel, my wife Sasha La Fleur.

She had been the key to what I was missing in heaven, but it took some time for her to fall in love with me, and when she realized that we were meant to became mates, we did... right after stopping the evil hellcat, Red of course.

Then I started my new life with Sasha at my side.

(Readers point of view)

As Charlie slept silently at the foot of David's bed, the warm sun slipped through the window and shined on Sasha. She opened her eyes and smiled. It was time to wake up and get the others up, but with Charlie, it would not be easy. Sasha knew there was one way to wake him, so she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a deep passionate kiss.

Charlie moaned into the kiss as his eyes opened to see his mates beautiful green eyes looking into his warm brown eyes. Charlie loved when Sasha woke him this way, so he got up and pushed his tongue into her moth and she did the same. They kissed for about a minute before they pulled back.

"Sasha, that was the best wake up call I ever had," Charlie panted, as he sat there catching breath.

"I can always wake you when I want," Sasha said, giving him another kiss.

Before they could carry on their little moment, David awoke with a smile. "Good morning, Charlie, Sasha," he yawned. David jumped out of bed and started to get dressed for school. Charlie and Sasha looked at one another and quickly jumped out off the bed.

"I'll get the paper for David's dad," Charlie stated. "And I'll get David's mom up," Sasha replied, and before you knew it, the whole family was up, but for some reason, Charlie kept on smelling something in the air that made the tip of his dogmeat slide out of his sheath. After breakfast, David picked up his backpack and headed out the door, with Charlie and Sasha following close behind.

As the three of them walked down the street Sasha was trying not to stare at her very attractive mate, for it was mating season and she was worried that Charlie would only mate with her because of her heat. Sasha began to let out a soft, quit pant as she was starting to get a little wet near her "area". She almost couldn't control herself. She had to do something or she would go insane. Charlie was picking up on that weird scent again, but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was. He was losing it, the intoxicating scent was getting to him and his dogmeat started to slide out a bit more.

When they arrived at the school, David told Charlie and Sasha to go have some fun. "Alright, have a good day, David," Charlie smiled. "Try not to show off during class, the teachers hate that," Sasha warned. Then the two of them left the school yard and headed for the park. Along the way, Charlie was getting to the point were his meat was now fully unsheathed, only his knot stayed sheathed. Sasha could tell that he was uncomfortable with his problem, so she decided to tell him what was happening to him.

"Charlie, I'm in heat," she sighed sadly. Charlie looked at her, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

"How long have you been in heat?" Charlie asked. Sasha looked away in shame. "Since this morning," she looked back at him. "I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that you would only mate with me because of my heat."

Charlie ran his paw down her back, gently stroking her. "Sasha, I would never mate with you just because of your heat." Sasha looked up at him, her heat was increasing. "Really?" she said in disbelief, "because every guy I met only wanted me for my looks and the Wild Pack leader has already taken my virginity from me."

Charlie suddenly felt like sobbing at hearing that his lovely mate was forced against her will to mate with the Wild Pack leader. However, it quickly turned to anger.

"That bastard!" Charlie growled. "How dare he do such a thing." He looked at her as if trying to dig into her soul to find the truth. Sasha eyes showed it. There was anger, regret and shame.

"Did he... rape you?" Charlie asked hoping that she wasn't.

Sasha decided to tell Charlie what did happened with the Wild Pack leader. "Charlie... I mated with him to save David from his pa-" she was then interrupted when the Wild Pack showed up. Their leader, Auto, looked at her with a burning lust.

"Well, looks like I found my bitch with my old friend Charlie Barkin," Auto exclaimed cheerfully, but he really wasn't happy to see Charlie. "How's the paw doing?" he asked refuring to the night of 39 when he bit him while trying to save Anna Marie from Carface.

"How the hell did you even get into heaven after all that you did?" Charlie asked stepping in front of Sasha to protect her. Auto smiled. "You forget that dogs always go to heaven..." he said, but then remembered only one who didn't go to heaven. "...except for Belladonna. She was one evil dog."

"Wait! You were an angel?" Sasha asked, being surprised that Auto was once an angel like her husband Charlie. It only frightened her more to know that an angel could force her to do such a thing.

"That's right. I was an angel, but in heaven there was no one to help me with my sexual frustration," Auto stated meanly. He though back to the good old days when he worked for Carface, there were always girls coming to him day and night. Auto would mate with three or four girls a week and he loved every minute of it, but when he got to heaven the girls were to heavenly for that kind of stuff.

"I see what happened," Charlie said stepping closer to Auto with his heart so full of rage. "When you found out that Sasha was most likely trying to find food for David before I met him, you knew that she would do anything to protect him." Auto looked rather proud that Charlie figured that out on his own. "Even to go as far as to let you have your sick fun with her," he growled.

By now Sasha was starting to cry because her husband had found out the truth the hard way. "Yes," she sobbed. "I mated with Auto to keep David safe. Charlie I'm so sorry that you found out this way." Charlie looked just as sad, but when he looked at Auto, his sadness was replaced with anger and hate.

Charlie didn't seem to care anymore, he wanted Auto's head on a spike, but Auto wanted the same thing. "Yes, Charlie," he challenged with a big toothy grin. "It must hurt you knowing that I broke her for you."

Charlie then lost his temper. "I'll kill you AUTO!" he shouted, but Sasha fearing for his life quickly blocked his advance.

"No Charlie!" she begged loudly, "don't do this. I don't want you to get hurt."

Charlie looked right into Sasha's lovely green eyes. What he saw made him back down. She was afraid. And he was the only one to protect her. "Alright," he sighed, the turned around and walked Sasha away from the Wild Pack, but Charlie looked back at Auto with disgust and anger.

Auto eyes narrowed at Charlie. Oh how he wanted to sink his teeth into the Shephard's neck. He turned to his pack.

"Go and get him," he ordered with a sly smile. The three dogs left their leader and followed Charlie and Sasha at a safe distance, but up in heaven, Anabel, head angel saw that Auto had failed to show that he had changed his dark ways.

Anabel used her powers to appear next to Charlie as he and Sasha walked through an alley. "Charles, you are being followed by the Wild Pack," she warned, "they mean you two great harm."

"I knew those freaks would be coming," Charlie said bitterly looking behind himself. Sure enough, the Wild Pack was coming.

"Charles, their fate is in your hands now," Anabel stated sadly. "You do what you have to." Then she was gone.

"Sasha," Charlie sighed looking at her. His warm eyes were now full of fear of what was about to happen. "I know," she replied knowing what was to follow, then she ran off back to their home.

When Sasha was gone and Charlie was alone, he jumped into the shadows and waited for the goons to come by before he'd strike. When they were within range, Charlie jumped on the biggest dog of the Wild Pack. The dog didn't know what was on him until it was too late.

"Damn fleabags!" Charlie shouted as he slammed the big dog's head into a near by mirror, busting it and knocking him out. Next, he grabbed the black dog with the sunglasses and slammed his head into an old sink probably ten times before he fell. The last dog was able to bite Charlie on the side of his neck.

Charlie's eyes went wide as he howled in pain, but in a last ditch effort, the Shephard was able to over power the last dog. He left him bloodied and bruised, but he himself still had one more to deal with: Auto.

_I need to keep going. _Charlie thought to himself. _Auto won't stop until he has had his way with Sasha. _That very idea made him ignore the awful pain from the bite wound he received. But before Charlie could take another step, he felt a big paw thud into the side of his head and sent him crashing the ground.

"I am going to enjoy this," Auto said angrily as he loomed over Charlie.

"Auto, I'm-"

"Shut it!" he drew his paw back and hit Charlie in the face, causing him to fall back in pain. As he landed Auto kicked him in the stomach and clawed at his side. But Charlie refused to let the Wild Pack leader win. With a mighty push with his hind legs, Auto was knocked into the wall.

"You won't ruin anymore lives!" Charlie shouted at the top of his lungs as he drew back for another hit. He rammed Auto in the side with a bone shattering crack that launched him into the other wall, cracking some of his ribs on impact. But it wasn't over yet, Charlie's blood was boiling in anger, and he was going to make Auto pay for what he had done to Sasha.

"You like treating girls like dirt, you threatened the life of an eight-year old boy, you make me sick," he growled angrily at Auto before he grabbed him by the throat and began to beat the crap out of him. Every fist Charlie landed drained the Wild Pack leader of his life, but after a minute of non-stop punching, Charlie finally stopped.

He stopped because Anabel was standing there, and with her was the heavenly court. Charlie felt afraid for his soul, for he had almost beat Auto to death. But instead, the court looked sadly at the Wild Pack leader, with a wave of Anabel's paw the gates of hell opened up and Red walked out with Belladonna by his side.

"I see we have another angel that chose a life of sin," Red smiled, but Belladonna just stared at her cousin Anabel with a dark toothy smile. "We will be waiting for Charlie when he crosses into the life of sin," she said turning around to head back into hell.

"NO!" Auto screamed as Red dragged him into hell by the tail, but before the gates closed, Red turned to look at Charlie. His dark soulless eyes glared at the German Shephard. "Enjoy your life Charlie Barkin while it lasts," he growled then the gates closed and vanished without a sound.

Anabel turned and faced Charlie. She looked rather sad that Auto had to be banished to hell.

"Charles, you need to go home and take care of Sasha," she said with a small smile blooming. "But first, I need to heal those wounds," she exclaimed, then with a touch of her paw, Charlie's wounds were healed.

"Thanks Anabel," Charlie giving her a thankful smile, then he headed home. Sasha was most likely worried about him by now; and she should have been knowing that Charlie had to fight four wild dogs.

Back at David's house, Sasha was indeed worried about Charlie. _Where could he be? _she asked herself, but that wasn't what worried her. It was the fact that she was still in heat, and if Auto came and found her in this way... she couldn't live it down. As Sasha paced around the back yard something jumped over the brick wall.

"Hey Sasha," Charlie greeted with a smile, "I'm ba-" but Sasha tackled him to the ground and began to kiss him with a burning passion.

Sasha stopped for a minute and looked at Charlie. Her eyes were filled with tears and it hurt him to see his lovely mate like this. "Charlie, I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"And I love you too, Sasha," Charlie replied pulling her back into the kiss. As they kissed, Sasha pushed her tongue into his mouth and their tongues wrestled with each other.

It was clear to Sasha that what Charlie said to her was true: he wouldn't just mate with her just because of her heat. He would mate with her because he loved her and would be willing to lay down his life for her. The very thought of Charlie pushing his big thick rod into her hot tight lips made her heat burn hotter to the point that she started to grind her womanhood against his sheath.

"Damn," Charlie moaned through his teeth. His rod began to slowly slide out as Sasha continued to grind against him.

"Charlie, I can't help myself," Sasha giggled as she leaned in for another kiss from Charlie. Both of their tongues reentered each others mouths. After about another minute or two Charlie pulled away and automatically started kissing Sasha's neck. She closed her eyes to have a better experience.

This was not like when Auto mated her, for she hated it, but her body loved it. No, this was Charlie, her true love that she was pleasuring beneath her. Sasha let out more soft moans and moved her head up to allow him to have more access.

By now, Charlie was totally erected and his organ was soaked with Sasha's juices. "Sasha..." he panted. "I want-No! I need you," Charlie begged. Sasha wanted the same thing so without breaking eye contact, she turned, lifted her tail, exposing her wet lips and tailhole to Charlie.

One glimpse of what Sasha had to offer made Charlie's heart rate increase. "You like what you see?" Sasha teased seductively.

"Y...yes..." Charlie stuttered.

"Well come and show me that you will be good at breeding then," Sasha said shaking her rear at him. Charlie looked at his mate, licked his lips and walked behind her. This was going to symbolize that they were mates for life.

On instinct, Charlie lowered his head and began to sniff Sasha's wet lips. The smell was driving him insane, but if he let his wild side take over, he might end up hurting his mate. Oh, how he would hate himself for that.

"Charlie, please," Sasha said now begging him to claim her as his. "Don't make me wait. I can't stand this heat."

So, ever so carefully, Charlie mounted Sasha, placed his forearms around her waist and pushed forward. He felt pleasure as his dogmeat slid into his mate. "Oh, Sasha," he moaned, "you are really tight."

"I know, but I guess it is because my heat as made me tense up to your touch," she moaned in passion as her body began to relax to her mate's movements. Charlie pulled out and pushed back in with a little difficulty, but since Sasha's womanhood was dripping with pre-cum, it made it easier for them to feel pleasure instead of pain.

Sasha felt nothing but love as Charlie moved his head down and started licking her ear softly, every once in a while he would kiss her ear while licking it as well. This was turning her on even more, so with a lustful moan, Sasha spread her legs wider for Charlie. This gave him more power as he thrust faster into her.

"Charlie?" asked Sasha.

Charlie didn't stop his thrusting, but he did look at her, smiling warmly.

"Yes Sasha?" he responded.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend before me?"

Charlie thought back to 1939. "Well I used to hang out with this Collie named Flo and she had adopted a bunch of puppies," Sasha smiled at his honesty, but she couldn't help but wonder if he had ever gone all the way with her. "Did you two...? You know-ever go all the way?" she asked.

Charlie shook his head. "No, we were just friends."

As Charlie thrusted harder and deeper into Sasha, her walls were starting to tighten around his hard member. She was trying to milk him and have him fill her womb with his seed that would give her puppies.

That was when Charlie hit something inside Sasha causing her to yelp. A strange pleasurable pain shot through her body. It could mean only one thing: Charlie had hit her G-spot.

He started pulling out, afraid that he was getting to rough with his wife. But Sasha wouldn't stand for that, so in a very, but concerned voice, Charlie asked his mate, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Sasha said.

She turned her head to look at him and gave him a smile to assure him she wasn't lying. That gave Charlie enough confidence to speed it up a little. Sasha's moaning only increased.

"Please, my love... H-harder... G-go harder..." she begged.

He didn't mind fulfilling his mate's request. In fact, he was actually willing to do it. Charlie thrust in harder, making Sasha gasp at the feelings she was experiencing with her true love. She felt her mate's knot slap against her folds each time he thrust back in. Charlie hadn't noticed at first, but he did now. With each thrust, it was pushing Sasha forward from the impact. He soon felt her pushing back against him as he pushed in. Sasha let herself fall to the ground, leaving her rear up for Charlie to keep going. Her chest rested on the ground.

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to last Sasha. Sasha?" Charlie looked at her and saw her tail starting to brush itself around his balls, making him shudder. "What, are you doing Sasha?" he asked.

"I'm trying to make you go wild Charlie," she moan as her tail continued to brush up against his balls.

Indeed it did make Charlie go wild. In one powerful thrust, Charlie pushed himself into Sasha until his knot was the only thing sticking out. "Oh Charlie, fuck me hard" Sasha cried out.

Charlie put all his power into his thrusts as he pounded Sasha deep. "Damn, that's it Charlie, faster now," she said with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Charlie rammed himself into Sasha at a rapid tempo, sending sharp shivers down her spine. Sasha could feel her sex juices dripping out of her onto the grass underneath their feet. Her body just burned with heat as she felt his knot slap against her folds.

Pleasure attacked her body again while Charlie continued to mate her. Sasha closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, her claws digging into the ground. She was nearing climax. She opened one eye to see how Charlie was reacting. His own eyes were clenched shut and he was bearing his teeth, drooling through his sharp teeth. He shifted endlessly on his feet like he was trying to find an even better angle to penetrate her.

Charlie slowly stopped his thrusting and Sasha was knew exactly why he stopped. "Are you ready for the knot?" he asked with a smile. Sasha swallowed. "Y-yes... I am," she managed to force out.

And then with one final thrust, Charlie forced his knot into Sasha's tight womanhood. They were locked together, as husband and wife, and it was both painful and exciting for them. Sasha's head shot up toward the sky and she cried out in pure bliss, enjoying the sexual drive it gave her.

Charlie moved his knot around the insides of her cavity, creating a soft sloshing sound from the inside that could only be faintly heard over his increased thrusting. Charlie growled sharply as he felt closer to his release from the mere act of tying with her. Sasha's forearms shook and she spread her toes apart trying to suppress her orgasm from attacking her. She panted heavily as her suppression would only end up making her climax harder and even more pleasurable. Sasha moaned with each breath she took, knowing she could not hold it like this forever. She was giving herself more pleasure from trying not to have her climax with Charlie as he thrusted into like a wild dog.

"Don't fight it. Let it go, Sasha." Charlie moaned, feeling the vibrations of her body. He wanted her to cum before he did. "Let all your emotions out, and allow yourself to cum."

Those last words was all it took to send her over the edge. Her fluids barely managed to slide out of the opening, blocked off by the knot, and slide down her legs, as some of it squirted onto Charlie's stomach. Charlie enjoyed the feel of his seed leaving him, going inside his beautiful, sexy, wife. It felt good to relieve some of this tension that had been built up inside him for so long. Now, he was no longer a virgin.

Sasha's chest fell back down to the ground out of exhaustion. But she could still feel Charlie's warm, puppy making seed inside her. Filling her. He and Sasha were panting heavily. She was satisfied. Charlie turned back to look at her. Sasha looked back at him, smiling. "That was amazing, my love..."

Charlie smiled. "Glad you liked it." He shifted uncomfortably while his knot slowly started to decrease in size, giving Sasha relief from any pain he might have caused her

After several endless minutes Charlie's knot deflated and he pulled himself out of her before his member went back into its sheath where it belonged. Sasha tiredly collapsed onto the soft grass, panting to cool herself off and recover her lost energy. Charlie lay down next to her and got close to her soft body, basking in the heat of the warm sun.

"Sasha, I love you," he said giving her neck a gentle kiss.

Sasha let out a dreamy, loving sigh. "I love you too, Charlie."

Then the two lover drifted off to sleep, dreaming about what the future would hold for them. But in hell, Red was busy screwing Belladonna in the ass.

"Soon my love, Charlie will fall to a life evil and I will have the time of life teaching him some respect toward me," Red moaned as he shot his cum deep into Belladonna.

"Yes, Red, you will," she simply said. "But why not instead turn his pups to a life sin, so he can watch us claim them?"

Red pulled her head up and shoved his tongue into her mouth. "Yes... That does sound better." So from that moment on, Red thought up many plans to ruin Charlie's life. Some would require Belladonna's help though.

A week later, as Charlie was finishing his morning walk with David, Sasha rushed out to greet him. She kissed him and said, "I'm pregnant."

That was start of Charlie's and Sasha's life to parenthood.

THE END.

.


End file.
